Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Phantomhive Times
Welcome to the Phantomhive Times, Kuroshitsuji Wiki’s news machine. Here, we report updates for this Wiki and the Kuroshitsuji series. Anyone can start a report, but make sure to include these necessary components: a verifiable source (if it is about the Kuroshitsuji series), the date, and your signature (~~~~). Reports should be structured in a chronological manner, with the most recent posts on top. Remember, only news related to the Wiki and to the Kuroshitsuji series are allowed. Let's work together as a community to maintain the newsletter! If you find that our reports are either incorrect or incomplete, feel free to edit them as you feel fit. Just be sure to include (Edited by) along with those same ~~~ below the original reporter's name. After reporting the news here, please place a mention of it along with a direct link to that section on this page: Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Phantomhive Times/News Box, so that it will appear on the Main Page. To save space, please limit news entries on the News Box to a reasonable amount. August 2016 August 18: Chapter 119 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 119 can be read here.----'Reporter: Doggy' Discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' Coming Soon... I'll just leave this link here. ----'Reporter: Lau' July 2016 July 20: With France, We Stand [[Thread:32896|'WITH FRANCE, WE STAND']] ---- Reporter: Lau July 18: Chapter 118 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 118 can be read here. ----'Reporter: Doggy' Discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' July 10: Renaming The Wiki? Should the wiki be renamed Black Butler Wiki? Vote here! ----'Reporter: Lau' June 2016 June 20: Chapter 117 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 117 can be read here. ----'Reporter: Doggy' Discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' June 13: #LoveIsLove [[Thread:32589|'L'OVE IS LOVE]] ---- Reporter: Lau May 2016 May 18: Chapter 116 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 116 can be read here. ----'Reporter: Doggy' Discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' April 2016 April 18: Chapter 115 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 115 can be read here. ----'Reporter: Doggy' Discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' April 4: Five-Year Anniversary C. Phantom has been a member of the wiki for five years. Check out what he has to say here! ----'Reporter: Lau' March 2016 March 18: Lau's Twitter!!! I made my own Twitter account! Follow if you want. :D @vualau ----'Reporter: Lau' March 18: Chapter 114 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 114 can be read here. ----'Reporter: Doggy' Discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' March 10: February 2016 Issue The Phantomhive Times February 2016 Issue �� is out! Read it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' February 2016 February 23: New Administrator!!! We have a new administrator! Read all about it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' February 18: Chapter 113 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 113 can be read here. ----'Reporter: Doggy' Discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' February 17: Kuroshitsuji: Book of the Atlantic Read about the upcoming anime film here. ----'Reporter: Doggy' Discuss the exciting news here!!! ----'Reporter: Lau' January 2016 January 22: Arc Names Check out which arc names have been renamed here! ----'Reporter: Lau' January 18: Chapter 112 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 112 can be read here. ----'Reporter: Doggy' Discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' January 2: December 2015 Issue The Phantomhive Times December 2015 Issue is out! Read it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' January 1: Best of 2015 Awards The results for the Best of 2015 Awards are here!!! ----'Reporter: Lau' January 1: HAPPY NEW YEAR HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Archives January 2015 to December 2015 January 2014 to December 2014 April 2013 to December 2013 November 2011 to January 2013 May 2010 to October 2011 References Category:CommunityCategory:Main Page components